Danny Phantom & the Spectral Serpent
by SaurusRock625
Summary: After a particularly brutal argument with his father which lead to blood being drawn, Boruto Uzumaki leaves the Hidden Leaf Village and defects from the ninja forces. Fleeing overseas to America, the boy is taken in by two ghost hunters and their family in a town called Amity Park. But one day, Boruto and his surrogate brother, Danny Fenton, have their lives changed forever.
1. Chapter 1

_**So I was watching Danny Phantom: The Ultimate Enemy, and I couldn't help but be inspired to write this story. I'm actually doing some artwork for it on my DeviantArt gallery, and this story idea is where I got my inspiration to create that art. I hope everyone enjoys this story, and have a very blessed day.**_

_***I don't own Danny Phantom or Boruto: The Next Generation. But if I did, then Danny wouldn't have gotten together with that gothic hypocrite, Sam (not bashing the ship), and Boruto would have had a better relationship with his father.***_

* * *

_**Dialogue Key**_

* * *

"I'm going ghost!" = Regular Speech

'_Stupid ghost hunters.' = Someone's Thoughts_

"**Shadow Clone Jutsu!" = Someone Yelling**

"**BIJU BOMB!" = DEMONS & SUMMONS TALKING**

'_**MAYBE HE'S THE ONE YOU WERE TALKING ABOUT, OLD MAN…' = BIJU & SUMMONS THINKING**_

* * *

_**Prologue**_

* * *

Walking through the woods of a foreign country where technology is far more advanced than it is in the Elemental Nations is a fourteen years old boy who looks to be in terrible shape. He has blonde semi-spiky hair with a small ahoge, blue eyes, and two whisker shaped birthmarks on both sides of his face. However, his usually pale skin is bright red from a nasty sunburn, and it looks as though he's been on the move for a long time.

His blonde hair is matted with sweat and filth, easily sticking to his forehead, and he's incredibly thin from having not eaten anything in a very long time. So long that his body has literally started eating itself. His footwear have long since been destroyed from continuous travel which has caused the soles of the lad's feet to become blistered, cut up, and bloody. And he's got dark lines under his eyes that show a serious lack of sleep.

"Dammit…! If I don't find a town soon… get work… I'm not gonna last any longer…!" the boy said to himself through his labored breathing.

He hissed and brought a hand to his side, obviously in pain. Removing his hand, the child saw that it was covered in a lot of blood which meant just one thing.

"One of my wounds opened back up again. I guess my stitching abilities still aren't up to par." he mumbled, grimacing from the pain. "Why'd I have to get ambushed by those bandits on my way to port? I thought for sure that those deeper wounds would've healed over during the trip to this country, even with mediocre stitches."

The boy finally fell to the ground as heavy fatigue set in. His vision grew blurry as his life blood began to pool at his side near what looks like some kind of road. Not that he noticed. All the boy could do was lie there and feel like utter shit due to multiple factors. None of which show any signs of improvement.

"So this is it, huh…? Boruto Uzumaki… he died hungry, helpless… and alone…"

The now named Boruto started to sob as what little bit of water left in his system began to fall in the form of tears. With the last of his strength, he reached into the tattered remains of his shirt and pulled out a necklace. It's a simple necklace formed from a strong cord and a very rare jewel-like snake scale known as a Reverse Scale. The only thing he has left to remember a dear friend of his, even if said friend would have never openly admitted to it.

"I'm sorry… Garaga… but this… this is… the… end of the… road…"

Boruto breathed out a sigh as he fell unconscious due to blood loss and his weakened state. Fully expecting to become nothing more than a meager snack for the buzzards, or whatever scavengers live in these woods. He certainly wouldn't have expected what was about to happen to him to happen now.

"Maddie, look over here!" shouted a man's voice.

"Oh my God! Get the Fenton Ghost Assault Vehicle over here while I stitch up those wounds, Jack! Hurry!" cried the voice of a woman.

* * *

_***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

_**This is just the prologue, mind you, but I'm still working on drawing a title page for this story so I can find more inspiration for chapters of greater length. But for now, I think that future chapters will only be about 2000 words long, as that seems like the most I can do for now.**_

_**Anyway, I'll see you all in the next chapter.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_***I don't own Naruto or Danny Phantom!***_

* * *

_**Dialogue Key**_

* * *

"I'm going ghost!" = Regular Speech

_'Stupid ghost hunters.' = Someone's Thoughts_

**"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" = Someone Yelling**

**"BIJU BOMB!" = DEMONS & SUMMONS TALKING**

_**'MAYBE HE'S THE ONE YOU WERE TALKING ABOUT, OLD MAN…' = BIJU & SUMMONS THINKING**_

* * *

_**A Worried Father**_

* * *

"Have you had any luck finding my son?" asked a rather desperate Seventh Hokage.

Naruto had sent out several sqauds of his most trusted ANBU to try and locate his son who had gone missing after the fight they had. Once the blonde had some time to cool his jets, he realized that he took things way too far when he lashed out at his son. Even if that Rasengan was at low power and wasn't enough to outright kill him, it still drew blood and most definitely put Boruto in a lot of pain. He went home immediately after realizing the ramifications of what he'd done so he could apologize to his son and try to smooth things over while leaving several Shadow Clones to do the paperwork that never seems to end.

Seriously, there was never this much paperwork to do when the Third Hokage, Tsunade, and even Kakashi were sworn into office. So how come Naruto seems to be the busiest Hokage to date?

But back to the point, it's been three months since his disappearance now, and Naruto is still searching for his firstborn child. He has his suspicions that the lad may have taken refuge in one of the other villages, and if that's the case then someone would have mentioned him by now. So he must be constantly on the move to avoid detection.

The squad of four ANBU before Naruto, all wearing different animal masks: a Tiger, a Turtle, a Wolf, and a Crow, all looked down in shame.

"Forgive us, Lord Seventh. But we were unable to locate your son anywhere in the Land of Water. We heard about a ship setting sail for one of the far off continents away from the Elemental Nations, however, and assume that it's possible he may have boarded that ship. But we have no conclusive evidence." reported the lead ANBU, Crow, in a somber voice.

"I see…" said Naruto, unable to hide the hint of sadness in his voice. "Thank you, Crow. You and your unit are dismissed."

The ANBU said nothing in response. They all just left using the standard Shunshin technique to go and patrol the village. Lord knows despite the time of peace they're in there's bound to be somebody who wants to destroy the fragile peace they've achieved. And Naruto knows that. It's one of the reasons he bumped up the Academy curriculum to include less theory and history, and more practical learning.

Now to graduate from the academy, each student needs to be taught the Leaf Sticking and Tree Walking chakra control exercises, they need to have branched out from the standard academy Taijutsu style, be capable of breaking out of at least a low C-Rank Genjutsu, and in addition to knowing the three standard academy Ninjutsu: the Substitution, Transformation, and basic Clone Jutsus (the Clone Jutsus can be substituted with a higher ranked Clone Jutsu in case a student is unable to perform the basic one), each student must be able to use at least one elemental Ninjutsu.

That's why the instructors at the academy now test both a student's chakra levels and their elemental affinity about a month into the school year.

It certainly helped make Boruto and the rest of the next generation stronger than Naruto and all his friends were when they graduated from the academy, now that the Civilian Council had been replaced with more level headed members who are less greedy, and they have no say in ninja related matters, the village can focus less on quantity of ninjas and more on quality. It works for villages like the Hidden Stone and Hidden Cloud, so why can't it work for the Hidden Leaf?

And with what Naruto feels in his bones is a storm approaching over the horizon, the village needs all the powerful shinobi and kunoichi it can get.

But back to the matter of Naruto's missing son, the man regretted ever getting into that fight with his boy. Regrets being unable to control his temper. He knows he hasn't exactly been an ideal father ever since he became Hokage, and it shows as he now spends almost no time with his family. He wakes up earlier than all of them just so he can get a headstart on the massive influx of paperwork that seems to flood his office, he can't even keep his promises to his children anymore, and he's home when his kids and wife have already gone to bed. Not to mention he wasn't there for both his kids' birthdays on more than one occasion.

Naruto's daughter, Himawari, may have forgiven him, but Boruto still hasn't forgiven his father for missing his (Boruto's) sister's birthdays when he always gives his empty promises to be there.

Maybe all of that pent up anger just exploded out and played a part in starting that fight in the first place?

Although, it's highly unlikely.

Speaking of his wife and daughter, they've taken Boruto's disappearance the hardest. Himawari won't stop silently crying and wishing for her big brother to come home, and has practically locked herself away in her room. Hinata tries to be strong for her daughter and put on a brave face, but everyone can tell she's hurting just as much as her little girl is.

It hurts the Hokage to see his family in such a state of sorrow. Even more so than knowing he's the cause of their sorrowed state in the first place.

"I've got to find a way to fix this. I've got to find Boruto and bring him back home." Naruto said to himself before pressing a button on his intercom. "Ami, call the clan heads for an emergency meeting. I want them here in fifteen minutes unless they have a very good reason to not show up. And if Shikamaru's sleeping on the job again, tell whoever you send to get him that they have my permission to use whatever means necessary to wake him up."

"Yes sir, Lord Hokage." said Naruto's secretary.

With that done, Naruto put on his Hokage robes and hat and left a few Shadow Clones to do the paperwork while he's gone. It's time for him to step up his game in finding his son.

_'Looks like I've got to take matters into my own hands.'_ Naruto thought to himself.

So determined to find his son was he that Naruto missed the smirking fox demon sealed within him.

_**'NOW THERE'S THE NARUTO UZUMAKI I KNOW AND RESPECT.'**_ Kurama thought to himself.

* * *

_***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

_**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I'll see you all next time.**_


End file.
